Shut Up And Dance With Me!
by spellmist
Summary: Dez forces Austin to go to a party. Austin is not enjoying a single moment of this party and decided to get drunk that is until he sees a short brunette with a billion dollar smile telling him to shut up and dance.


Okay, so this is a one shot as a Merry Christmas gift to you all. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, cause I kind of really liked it. I do not own Austin and Ally. Nor do I own the song shut up and dance by Walk The Moon. This is rated T for use of curse words. Please review at the end of the chapter, I'd really like to see what you thought. And I'll try updating my other stories ASAP! So I hope you all enjoy and Merry Christmas I love you all!

...

I'm not quite sure what we were doing, dancing would be an understatement. We were both going wild, crazy even. Our limbs moving in all sorts of directions. It might have been the amount of alcohol in our system, but I believed otherwise.

Sure, we were drunk as fuck. Waisted beyond compare, but something felt different. Good different.

She was laughing and I was smiling because how could I not. Her laughter made me smile, it made my insides warm and bubbly. And it wasn't the alcohol that was causing it, that much I knew.

How did we end up like this? Well, it's all kind of a blur really but also...not? Because, how on earth was I going to forget this night, the night I, Austin Monica Moon, happened to finally get what I've been wishing for, for years.

Her.

*a few hours before *

It was dark, really dark and I couldn't see a thing, but I was comfortable. Oh so very comfortable. My body didn't hurt and my head wasn't spinning. My mind was at ease. Well it was before a loud sound awoke me from probably the best sleep I've had all year.

Growling and clearly irritated as fuck, I grabbed ahold of my phone. Frowning I answered the asshole at the other end of this call.

"This better be good." My voice was stern and I was obviously irritated. "Well good evening to you too sweetheart."

"Dez, its nine o'clock, I'm really tired and all I want to do is sleep."

"Sleep! When its almost Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Hah! Yeah right like that's going to happen. So listen, there's this party, and we're going." No hi Austin sorry for waking you or okay Austin I'll leave you be so you can sleep. Just a demand that we go to a party.

"Dez, no. I'm tired as fuck and all I want to do is sleep."

"Listen Austin. I don't give to rats asses about how fucking tired you are. Its Christmas and we're going to this party. I'll be over in half an hour so take a shower and brush your teeth cause we're going to a Christmas party even if I have to drag you there by your fucking necklace!" I was just about to comment on his demands but he hung up.

...

I couldn't believe this, I just couldn't believe this. I was currently standing in front of my closet, body damp and teeth brushed, trying to find something to wear to this Godforsaken party.

Why was I even going when I was clearly not in the mood to? Well let's just say Dez has a way of making people do stuff that they don't want to do, a specially me. Not that I can complain though. I mean most of my amazing memories involved stuff I didn't want to do, but in which case Dez made me do; and honestly, I don't regret a thing.

I wasn't very enthusiastic about this party, so I grabbed the first things a saw. A black jean that might have been a little tight, a plain white v-neck shirt. My usual whistle necklace around my neck, my white high tops and my maroon and white football jacket. I had just finished getting dressed when I started to rethink this hole partying for Christmas idea. I really didn't want to go, I was in no mood, but knowing Dez he wouldn't have it any other way.

...

Dez and I were now on our way to the party. Seeing as it was a warm night we, more like Dez, thought of walking to the party.

"Common man, lighten up. Its Christmas." Dez's voice was dripping with excitement and enthusiasm, mine on the other hand, was not. "Correction. Its the 24th not the 25th. Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

"Yeah well two and a half hours is but a grain of sand in the hourglass of ones life." He said as he places his arm around my shoulder. "Don't get me started on the whole grain of sand and hourglass shit again, please I'm begging you. You got me to go to this shitty party, I think that's punishment enough." I said shrugging off his arm. "Well aren't you just a little bright ray of sunshine." After what felt like hours to me, but was only mere minutes in reality, we arrived at the party. It was a big building, that had clearly not had an inspection in quite some time. The building didn't look to bad, but then again it was dark outside and the only source of light was coming from the apartments in the building and a few dim street laps.

Making our way into the building we notices that the elevator wasn't working, obviously. There were a few scattered newspapers on the steps and the windows were brown with dirt. Finally making our arrival to the fourth floor we head towards a colourful door that almost literary screamed party.

There was a surprising amount of people in the very small apartment. The air reeked of cheep alcohol and cigarettes. Colourful lights shining all around the apartment as people were dancing, laughing, smoking, drinking and making out. The music was so loud that the floor beneath my feet was vibrating. Yeah, this was without a doubt another 'Dez party'. Definition; a party where people come and go as they please, invited or not, with cheap alcohol and sometimes good but mostly bad music. A Dez party.

"I'm gonna check this place out." Dez said and then suddenly I was alone. Standing like an idiot in the doorway of some strangers apartment not knowing what to do and not recognizing anyone. Well, if I was forced to be somewhere that wasn't in my apartment, sleeping in my comfortable bed. Then I'd be drunk as fuck in someone else's. Scanning the room I see a table full of beers. Cheap beers, but I wanted to get drunk so something was better than nothing.

I was leaning against a corner, looking out into the sea of people that surrounded me. Most of which who were already drunk as fuck, lucky bastards.

I was already on my fourth beer, when I saw her. It was without a doubt her. I could recognize those long brunette waves anywhere. Her head was thrown back with laughter and I couldn't help but stare. After years, I finally see her again and at a party I didn't want to be at non the less.

Walking towards the 'open bar' to grab another sad excuse for a beer, I accidentally bump into her. She was still very much shorter than me, not that I have ever minded. "Oh sorry-" she was at a loss for words when she saw my face. "Finger fuck me sideways and call me a poodle. Its Austin Moon." I really could not help but smile. "And its Ally Dawson."

"In the flesh." She added. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, what's it been, 3 Years?"

"Four but who's counting." She smiled, her billion dollar smile. "So, hove you been?" She practically yelled over the music. "Good, you?"

"Good." Well this was slowly getting awkward. "What are you doing here? This isn't really your type of scene." I spoke, more like yelled, one word and she immediately understood. "Dez."

"Ah yes the world wide adventures of Austin and Dez. How could I forget."

(Back in highschool, Dez and I use to do all sorts of crazy things at the last minute. Actually, Dez would think of something insanely stupid and do his magic of getting me to tag along like he always does.)

Our conversation was now sucked dry by the vampire called awkwardness. We were now just awkwardly standing next to each other looking out into the crowd occasionally taking a few sips from our cheep ass beers. "Ally! There you are I've been- well hello there." A small, but still taller than Ally ginger had just approached her. "Lilly this is Austin, Austin Lilly."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She said as she was practically undressing me with her eyes. "You said you were looking for me?" Ally said breaking the silence, well not really the music was far to loud but between the three of us, oh yeah total silence.

"Yeah, there's this guy, Dallas, he soooo wants to dance with you and he might even want to-"

"Thank you Lilly." Ally said interrupting her friend. "Bye Austin, it was nice seeing you again." I didn't really know what to say so all I did was lift my glass and nod my head and she was soon gone. And oddly enough I felt alone even though I was in an apartment filled with people. "So Austin. Wanna dance?" Lilly's voice sounded hopeful but I had to kindly decline her offer for I wasn't in the mood to dance and even if I was, I didn't want to dance with her. "If you change your mind, I'll be on the dancefloor." She left with a wink and all I did was slowly nod my head as I gulped down the last few sips of my 'beer'. The cool liquid felt amazing as it slid down my warm throat to finally land in my empty stomach. It might not have been the best or most expensive beers but it was undeniably refreshing.

...

I was already on my sixth or seventh beer, still standing in the corner observing her from afar. She was without a doubt the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Grabbing yet another beer, I make my way to my corner, but I am soon stopped as I feel my arm being grabbed and before I know it I'm on the dancefloor. Suddenly I felt someone dancing up against me. It was her! Ally had somehow gotten me onto the dancefloor. She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said; "Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I was taken back. One minute I'm standing in a corner drinking my beer and then the next thing I know, we're dancing together on the dancefloor.

She kept doing the same dance moves over and over again. I said you're holding back,

And She said shut up and dance with me!

This woman is my destiny...I know it sounds weird, bizarre even but it was true. Its always been true. I was going to say something but she yelled over the music.

"Shut up and dance with me!"

And I was happy to do so. We kept on dancing as more and more alcohol started to invade our systems, but we didn't care. We were having too much fun.

We were victims of the night, The chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and faded light. We were born to get together. As we were dancing, oh so very close, I could finally see what she was wearing. A backless long sleeves black dress and some beat up sneakers. She was...is my discotheque Juliet teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. I knew we were born to be together, born to get together. I looked at her. I studied her face. I looked deep in her eyes, and this might seem cheesy, but I think I see the future. And that's when I realized this is my last chance. I grabbed her by the arm and brought us outside onto the fairly small balcony. She looked puzzled so I did what I've wanted to do since the first time I spoke to her.

I kissed her. She wasn't even shocked by my action which made me shocked. She was kissing me back with just as much passion. My arms around her small waist, her fingers in tangled into my way to messy to care hair. Soon, maybe even too soon, we had to pull apart or else we would die from the lack of air, but honestly that's not such a bad way to go.

We didn't let go of each other. My arms still around her waist and her arms now lazily resting around my neck playing with my hair. "Finally." What?! It took me a sec to realize that I didn't say that out loud, but I didn't have to for she read my mind like an open book. "I've been waiting for you to do that since the beginning of time."

"You have?"

"Austin...I've always like you." Her confession blew me away. "You've...what?" Due to the extreme amount of alcohol in my system my brain had some trouble functioning. She gave a low chuckle and shook her head. Standing up on her tippy toes she kissed me again.

But this kiss was different. Good different. It was filled with passion and emotions. It was amazing. "So let me get this straight? You've always liked me?"

"Yes Austin."

"Then how come you've never-"

"Austin, shut up and dance with me." Her hand was on the back of my head as she pulled my face towards hers. Our kiss deeper than before. My tongue dancing with hers.

"This might be the alcohol speaking, but you wanna get out of here?"

"Merry fucking Christmas too me!" I yelled out in joy as I left with my wish by my side.

As we walked back to her place I couldn't help but smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

"Now you need to tell me."

"Its just ever since high school... My Christmas wish has always been-"

"Been?"

"You." As I spoke I have honestly never felt more sober.


End file.
